board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Vlado
I'll never understand elitism among Final Fantasy fans. - Vlado Vlado is a major fan of Tifa Lockhart. He led the nomination crusades to get her in the SC2k5, SC2k6, SC2k8 and Character Battle VIII contests, but failed to get her in the SC2k7 contest. He dislikes most of Nintendo, and occasionally pops up in Nintendo topics on the board to speak against and/or ridicule them and their fans. Not all of the Nintendo criticism is unwarranted, but Vlado has made it into a caricature. It was recently discovered by Crono801 that Vlado is a Sith. Vlado is known for not conforming to Board 8 beliefs and speaking things as he sees them. He is also known for occasionally writing articles on important board events, signed by "Board 8's resident journalist". His article on L-Block's victory in the 2007 Character Battle earned him fame, as well as some infamy (L-Block supporters, a majority at the time, were delighted with it, while the Link fans understandably hated it). His Contest predictions and analysis thread during the 2008 contest was also followed by many, and ran in three installments. In April of 2007, Vlado placed 30th on the Board 8 Top 100 Users list. In February 2010, he placed 73rd on the Board 8 Top 100 Users of the Decade list, making the Top 15 lists of seven users. He likes to rail on people who get obsessed with user contests, yet he votes regularly in User of the Year and, in reality, he enjoys being well-liked as much as anyone else. Such behaviour results in him being called a hypocrite by some users. In 2009, Vlado ran his own internet radio, Vlado FM, the highlight of which was the Vlado LIVE! talk show. The radio was run on Stickam. There were 17 Vlado LIVE! shows in total with the average number of listeners for each being around 10. His interviews with other users were the most popular part of the shows. In 2010, Vlado managed his highest GameFAQs bracket finish yet, getting 11th place in Character Battle VIII. Controversy Vlado is a good guy most of the time, but much of Board 8's opinion is shaped by some occasional hypocrisy and mixed signals. Vlado tends to hate most things Nintendo and is also annoying to some when defending things he likes. For example, after Nintendo's great E3 2010 presentations, Vlado did make controversial statements such as: "Do you believe nintendo sic could make a great console next generation? I doubt it, personally. The tendency since the SNES has been pretty telling." Nevertheless, he did admit that Nintendo won E3 2010, mostly thanks to 3DS. He's also always trying to give advice to people with girl problems in spite of the entire Inviso disaster. He claims to have come a long way, relationship-wise, since that, though. None of this is even bad; most people on internet message boards tend to say something and change their mind every 5 minutes. No one really dislikes Vlado or calls him a bad guy over that. The issue people have is his holier-than-thou, know-it-all hypocritical attitude. To act this way and get away with it, you have to be right most of the time. For some, Vlado tends to be wrong most of the time (for many, it has become a habit to automatically assume he is wrong without even reading what he has to say). He spends a whole lot of time on Board 8 for someone who claims to not care about it much. Shake: "Vlado is a confident mouse, and believes in himself to a fault. He'll always get killed by a piece of cheese and won't understand why everyone laughs at him afterward." Vlado is also known for sticking up for the little guy. This is most evident during contest season when he tries to defend new users even when most regulars consider their posts stupid. He often tries to convince other regulars to treat newbies nicely. The driving force behind this is his desire to have as many of the new users stick around after the contest as possible, as he believes the off-season to be really boring with the same old people around. This behaviour has also spawned some hatred, not to mention ridicule by other board members, and it also gave birth to jokes such as the "Vladograph": http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091215052359/board8/images/9/96/Vladograph.png Various Rankings by Vlado Games 1. Captain Tsubasa vol. II - Super Striker 2. Xenogears 3. Chrono Trigger 4. Final Fantasy VII 5. Final Fantasy Tactics 6. Final Fantasy VI 7. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 8. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots 9. Metal Gear Solid 10. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Game characters 1. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) 2. Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) 3. Ramza Beoulve (Final Fantasy Tactics) 4. Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) 5. Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters series) 6. Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) 7. Ocelot (Metal Gear series) 8. Big Boss (Metal Gear series) 9. Harle (Chrono Cross) 10. Citan Uzuki (Xenogears) Mainstream consoles since the 8-bit era Board 8 waited for years on Vlado's system rankings, and in June of 2010 he was nice enough to post one: Ultimate Level PS1 PS2 SNES Great Level NES PS3 Genesis Dreamcast Good Level Master System Saturn Xbox 360 Meh Level Gamecube Xbox N64 Poor Level Wii Hot * Babe Brawl * Vlado's gaming site Between Life and Games * Vlado's Backloggery * Vlado's top game lists * Vlado's MyAnimeList See Also * L-Block's victory - a detailed explanation * Vlado FM * Vlado LIVE! * Vlado's excellent contest predictions and analysis * I am the game's exclusive interview with Vlado * Vlado's exclusive interview with I am the game * Vlado ranks 50+ Board 8 user gimmicks * Vlado talks about life * The Top 15 Board 8 Users of 2006 * The Top 10 Board 8 Users of 2007 * Vlado's Awards for Posting Excellence * My view on the Pikaness drama * Vlado's short analysis of his writing * Board 8's Top 100 RPGs Category:Users Category:Stickamers